


Tears Of A Monster

by eightgram



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Monster!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightgram/pseuds/eightgram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Warning! Warning! This is an announcement. Unidentified species are running lose in the city! I repeat, 9 unidentified species are running lose in the city! They are known to be dangerous creatures, who looks like humans, however they have inhuman strengths. Please do not leave your homes. I repeat, please do not leave your homes. The government has dispatched armed forces to capture them'</p><p> </p><p>Sirens were blaring, armed guards adorned with helmets and shields has been released to capture the escapees. It was chaos, similar to a dystopian world. Sehun couldn't believe that this was the world that he used to live in. He sees his brothers, his family, getting captured and beaten up by the armed forces, showing no mercy even though they had done nothing to harm the society. </p><p> </p><p>"And they call us monsters"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Of A Monster

“Kai!”

 

Sehun pushed through the armed guards, running passed Chanyeol who was pinned down, his body was wrapped around a fire blanket. He hears Chanyeol’s pained scream, as if crying to someone why he was suffering this fate.

 

“Kai!”

 

He sees Chen being beaten by the guards, kicking the poor boy down, hitting him with the bats they were holding, ignoring Chen’s cries of pain.

 

_‘And they call us monsters’_

 

“Kai!”

 

He sees Kai kneeling on the ground, his forehead slightly bleeding, looking battered, just like he was. The blonde was surrounded by guards, who were too afraid to approach him as few bodies were lying motionless next to him.

 

“Kai!” Sehun shouts for the nth time, and he doesn’t know if Kai was pretending not to hear him or he was simply ignoring the pale boy.

 

“He’s one of them! Capture him!”

 

Before Sehun could reach out to the blonde boy who seems spaced out, his felt his arm being grabbed, and was harshly pulled back.

 

“Kai!”

 

Sehun’s arms were pulled back, his wrists were cuffed the next second.

 

 _“Jongin!”_ Sehun screamed for the last time, as he was being dragged further and further away from Kai… _Jongin_.

 

The call of his real name flickered something in Jongin, eyes regaining focused as he looks up and sees his other half being taken away, the guards dragging Sehun who was now on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks endlessly chanting his name.

 

“Don’t… take… him… away!” Jongin’s eyes turned pitch black, his teeth gritting.

 

The ground beneath began to shake, and Sehun knows it’s not Kyungsoo as he spotted the Earth bender was captured by one of the guards.

 

“Jongin?” Sehun glanced back to the other, and Sehun felt shivers running down his spine when Jongin made eye contact with him, his eyes were pitch black and Jongin was breathing heavily.

 

It happened in a blink of an eye, and the next thing Sehun knows _all_ the guards fell down the the ground. Sehun stared at the guard who was holding onto his cuffed wrists, who was now lying next to him on the ground not moving an inch. Trembling, he placed his arm on the guard’s chest, and Sehun’s breath hitched when he realises the guard is not breathing. He glanced at the other guard and did the same, he wasn’t breathing either.

 

Panting, Sehun stood up and looked around. All the guards were down. Sehun turned his head back towards Jongin’s direction, and he sees Jongin sobbing, palms covering his face.

 

“Jongin!!” Sehun ran towards the crying boy and knelt down next to him.

 

“Monster. I’m a monster!” Jongin wailed, and this is the first time Sehun sees the elder crying so so hard.

 

“You’re not a monster Jongin! No matter what those people say, you’re not a monster. _We’re not monsters!_ ”

 

“I _killed_ them. I _killed all of them_ Sehun!” Jongin screamed, glancing at the dead bodies surrounding them with a horrified look, as if Jongin was scared of himself.

 

Sehun’s wrists were still cuffed together, but he lifted his arms to go over Jongin’s head, before bringing his arms down again so his arms were wrapped around Jongin’s neck.

  
“ _Shhh_. You’re not a monster. It’s going to be ok. _We’re going to be ok._ ” Sehun whispered, bringing Jongin’s head to his shoulder, letting Jongin cry his heart out, as his own tears rolled down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post from my aff (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1135490/tears-of-a-monster-exo-sekai-kaihun-monsterau)
> 
> a small snippet from a fic that i am currently working on! however, i will only upload the chaptered fic once i've finished writing it in my drafts! if you are interested and want to get notified once the full fic is up, do subscribe to my aff! or you can just keep a look out here since i'll post on ao3 too anyway ^^;


End file.
